


What's beyond the horizon?

by spacehoyden



Category: Lost
Genre: Introspection, Psychological, a bit philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehoyden/pseuds/spacehoyden
Summary: (6x17)The Man in Black is falling and as he's falling, he thinks about the things that led him to that moment. His will to leave that place, his ambition led him to his own destruction.
Kudos: 2





	What's beyond the horizon?

One push. 

You’re falling and falling. You thought you could have managed the situation. You were so close. So damn close. But Jack pushed you down. You feel the blood running through your veins as you’re falling. It’s like time has stopped. You’re going down, ready to crash in the waves of the oceans, but time has almost stopped. 

At least, you think, it’s a pleasure to die in the sea. It’s always been like your soul belonged there. The ocean reminded you of something inconstant, of a continuous change. But especially, it reminded you of the world. So far, so far from you. When you looked at the horizon you always hoped that there was something beyond that thin line. Jacob told you there was. And you couldn’t get it out of your head. 

Were there other people? Better people? Or worse? Petty, mean, despicable people? Were there other houses? Or other trees? But, especially, how big was that world? Like the island? 

As you are falling, your life flashes through your eyes. From the day you were born, to the day you killed Jacob, to this exact moment. Jacob... was it worth it? Ending his life just to see the world? And what did it cost you? You still couldn’t escape. You were destined to die on this island. You’re going to die here, because you couldn’t bear to live any other seconds in this bloody place. That’s it. The Island is getting her revenge because you don’t want her. 

But it wasn’t your fault if you’ve always wanted more. It shouldn’t be your fault if Jacob never understood it. Jacob was so into his duty as the protector of the island. He couldn’t understand the will to go beyond. 

One push. 

You’re falling. 

And as you’re falling, you turn to look at the sea. You’re going to be a part of it in a few seconds. 

You look at the sky, and at that thin line that divides the sky to the ocean. Like you and Jacob. 

So is there something beyond the horizon? 

You hope that death will give you an answer to that. 

« _ I’m sorry, brother _ » are your last words. 

You’re not falling anymore. 

You’ve fallen. 

A thud. The waves cover your dead body. You still have no answer, but at least you’re free. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know that his fallen is just of like maybe four seconds? xD But let's pretend that he fell for 437 minutes, the time to think all the things I wrote lmao


End file.
